Membership
Club Penguin Island = Membership is an addition to Club Penguin Island which allows full access of all features within the game. This includes designing all clothing, wearing all clothing, buying Party Supplies, playing all adventures, completing all Daily Challenges, the ability to use gear, and so on. Penguins with membership are called "members", whereas players who do not have a membership are referred to as “non-members”. Prior to the start of the Waddle On Party, membership was optional, and could be bought with real money through credit and debit cards, PayPal, or the App or Google Play stores. Since the start of said party, all players have infinite membership. Currently, the player can buy a membership via the website using their parent's credit or debit card, via PayPal, or via the app using their parent's credit or debit card, via PayPal, or by using credit from an iTunes gift card.https://twitter.com/clubpenguin/status/842780676801757184 Only one membership can be purchased per Google Play or iTunes account. Membership Prices Memberships were available for purchase on a one month, three-month, or twelve-month subscription basis. Each month the membership will renew unless auto-renew is cancelled at least 24 hours before the renew date. Gallery Free trial CPIMembership1.PNG CPIMembership2.PNG CPIMembership3.PNG Expiry notice CPIMembershipExpired1.PNG CPIMembershipExpired2.PNG CPIMembershipExpired3.PNG Other Daily Challenges member notice.png|A membership reminder Non-member Lock.png|The non-member lock References External links *Membership page *Membership help Page *Membership subscription terms |-| Club Penguin = Membership was an optional addition to Club Penguin which players could buy. By default, players would have a limited access to many of the features of the island, but players with a membership would have unlimited access to all features. This included buying clothing, earning all stamps, accessing all the features in parties and events, adopting up to 75 puffles, and so on. Penguins who had a membership were called "members", whereas players who didn't have a membership were referred to as non-members. A membership could be obtained in several ways. The player could buy membership online, using their parent's credit or debit card, or via PayPal. Another way was by using a membership card or a gift certificate. Membership cards could be purchased from shops and retailers in many countries around the world. Gift Certificates could be purchased online using a credit card; then activated later. It was no longer possible to purchase a membership on or after January 31, 2017, two months before Club Penguin closed. Member Badges All members had their membership badge on the upper-left corner of their player card image. The badge's design changed depending on how long the player has been a member for. The longer the membership lasted, the higher the badge's "rank" became. This system had been used since January 2009. *Badge Level 1: 0-6 Months = standard member badge *Badge Level 2: 7-12 Months = member badge with blue stripe *Badge Level 3: 13-18 Months = member badge with blue and orange stripes *Badge Level 4: 19-24 Months = member badge with white, blue and orange stripes *Badge Level 5: 25+ Months = member badge with white, blue, orange stripes and a star Membership Prices There were four options to choose from: 1 month, 3 month, 6 months, or 12 months. 1 month, 6 months, and 12 months could be bought online. 1 month, 3 months and 6 months can be bought on the Club Penguin App. All options could be bought in membership card form. Membership prices were subject to change. Trivia *Players who bought a membership between December 9–31, 2010, received 1,000 coins for every month. *If players bought a membership for 12 months between December 13, 2012 and January 2, 2013, they could get the bonus Holiday Party Pack, including the code for "Cool In The Cold" and 5,000 coins. *Even though the Norwegian bank (Norway's Bank) formally removed the 0.50NOK coin, its still quite common to find membership cards with the old price (48.50NOK) in some game stores like GameStop (as of January 2013). *There was a 18 month membership that was on sale during the Holiday Party 2012. *If you bought a 1 month membership between Nov. 28, 2013 0:00 GMT to Dec. 11, 2013 23:59 GMT, you would get another 1 month membership gift code. *If you bought a 1 month membership between Apr. 2, 2014 0:00 GMT to Apr. 30, 2014 23:59 GMT, you would get another 1 month membership gift code. *Information about a penguin's membership status and history was found in the Parent Tools. *Membership cost a different amount depending on whether you used the Club Penguin App or bought a membership online. *On July 13, 2011, Club Penguin increased all membership prices. *On January 31, 2017, membership went off sale permanently in preparation for the launch of Club Penguin Island. *On March 29, 2017, the day before the classic Club Penguin was discontinued, all players were granted access to features locked by a membership. Glitches *In November 2011, there was a glitch where everyone had a Level 5 Member Badge. **However, they still did not get any membership privileges and they could not see the badges themselves. This glitch was eventually fixed around late February to early March 2012. Gallery Badges Membership Badge.PNG|Level 1 Membership Badge - Level 2.png|Level 2 12-18 EN.png|Level 3 18-24 EN.png|Level 4 24-plus EN.png|Level 5 Postcards another membership expires postcard.PNG|Membership expires soon 123kitten1membershipexpired2012.png|Membership expired another membership issued.PNG|Membership Badge postcard See also *Non-Member External links *Membership Page *Membership Page before the membership went off sale (archive) *Former membership slider (.swf) Category:Features